


We'll Make Them So Jealous

by Thebrahbecks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebrahbecks/pseuds/Thebrahbecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute…” Patrick laughed, with what looked like disbelief. “Are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make Them So Jealous

Pete’s thing about Patrick was really fucking _stupid._

Patrick was just this kid who grew up in the suburbs of Chicago. His sense of style was ugliest thing on earth and everytime he spoke he made the conversation just that more awkward. He had this temper that could be set off at any moment and if you got into an argument about the best bowie album you would be there for hours.

Pete liked to think he had no idea why he liked Patrick, but even Pete couldn’t lie that much to himself.

Patrick was one of the sweetest people Pete has ever met, when he’s not being pissy. He stuck around after practice one day just because Pete had been extra off and somehow knew he needed someone there. He wasn’t afraid to be himself, he wore what he felt comfortable in, he said exactly what was on his mind most of the time. The fact that Patrick has this layer of self-consciousness to him amazes Pete to no end, if Pete was only a tenth as passionate as Patrick was, that would still be a whole lot of passion.

In Pete’s mind, Patrick’s virtues masked his vices, if there were any.

That’s why when Pete first met him, in that stupid argyle sweater and with that golden voice, he immediately wanted to get him out of his tiny suburb of Chicago. Get his name known, give as much as he could offer, which isn’t as much as Patrick deserves.

Pete has since regretted that feeling, because apparently getting Patrick out to the world involves others getting parts of him. Parts that Pete really didn’t want others getting. In less cryptic wording, Pete really never wanted to go into some dirty bar’s bathroom to find Patrick being pressed up against the tiles by some tall creep, (Pete could only assume he was a creep because of the way he was unashamedly groping Patrick in all the wrong places. He was a kid for god sakes! Yes, Patrick was of the consent age but still a kid!) and Patrick looked awkward, uncomfortably so. Pete could tell instantly he wanted nothing to do with what was happening, and if that wasn’t a cue for Pete to get involved he didn’t know what was. Pete’s feet started moving of their own accord.

“Hey Asshole!” Pete yelled, getting the attention of Patrick and the creep almost instantly. He took a grab at the creep’s hoodie to pull him off Patrick and that resulted in being pushed. Pete had no problems getting right back in this guys face, he may be small but he makes up for it in pure rage.

“What the fuck is your problem?” the creep asks and Pete decided to not even dignify him with an answer, instead, he pulled his fist back and hit him right in the nose. Causing the motherfucker to fall right on his ass. “You’re fucking insane!” He yelled, scrambling back up onto his feet. He casted one last look at Patrick before he left the bathroom in a rush of anger. Pete could only feel a little proud that the creep had to hold his nose on his way out so the blood wouldn’t drip down his face.  
Now that the creep had left, Pete took his first look at Patrick, who looked nothing less than mortified.

“Pete, you just broke that guy’s nose.” Patrick said after extended period of time just processing the events that just occurred.

“I didn’t break it, more like fractured it.” Pete corrected, he didn’t feel a crack when he punched the guy so Pete was pretty positive he didn’t break it.

“Why?”

“It didn’t look like you were enjoying him too much.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t but that doesn’t mean you had to break his nose.” Pete could hear Patrick starting to get angry.

“Yes, it does” Pete said, and right after he said it he realized it was said much louder than it should be. Patrick raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed, which he usually was with Pete.

“Wait a minute…” Patrick laughed, with what looked like disbelief. “Are you jealous?”

Pete didn’t say a word, because of fucking course he was jealous. Pete was the one who found Patrick, who convinced him to do shows and ended him up here, in some shitty bar in Michigan. If anyone should be pushing Patrick against walls and doing very dirty things to him it should be Pete.

Patrick took Pete’s silence in and pushed himself off the wall. Taking the single step to be in front of Pete.

“Communication is an amazing thing, you should really try it more often.” Patrick said, and before Pete could ask what that meant Patrick had a hand behind his head, pulling him in and crashing their lips together. Pete immediately started kissing back, he tasted a little alcohol on Patrick’s tongue, which would explain a few things. Pete really didn’t care though, because he was  _kissing Patrick_ , and how often did he get to do that? His hands were spread out across Patrick’s back, moving the material of his shirt. Causing it to ride up then letting it fall back down. Patrick seemed more than enthusiastic, but maybe that was just from whatever he drank before this. Pete could hear the muffled beat of the next band that was playing in the bar, and Pete knew this was not the place to be doing this, but before Pete could stop anything himself (he was never going to anyways) Patrick dropped his hand that was playing with the short hairs on the back of Pete’s head and pulled back. Pete opened his eyes and noticed the redness of Patrick’s lips first, then the expression of astonishment that was on his face.

“I didn’t-um, I never meant to…”

“It’s fine, really.” Pete interrupted, he’s seen Patrick like this before. Nervous and refusing to make eye contact, but that was usually before a show, not after he  _kissed Pete_. Patrick really didn’t have a reason to be nervous anyways, anyone who’s met Pete could tell he was at least half in love with Patrick when he first met him.

“Maybe next time, before you punch some random dude out, you could tell me so we can stop the number of people you’ve fought from getting higher.” Patrick said, and the fondness in his voice has never been directed at Pete before. Other than the times Patrick was trying to be careful with him, on his low days. It was a nice change to hear it during a happier time.

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” Pete smiled, and then it was his turn to pull Patrick in.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short drabble based on one of those 'send me a number' prompts on tumblr, it turned out way longer than I meant. Not the best thing I've written, but I'm just glad I finished it. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
